


By Proxy

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Sirius sees something that gets him all riled up and Remus wants hear all about it.





	By Proxy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

written for the 2005 Pervy_werewolf Lusty Month of May

* * *

Remus didn’t know what hit him. One second he was walking across the common room to pick up his potions text, and the next he was up against the wall in the room he shared with the other three Marauders and being snogged within half an inch of his life by a very amorous Sirius Black.

“Padfoot, what’s got into you?” Remus managed to say when Sirius abandoned his mouth in favor of licking his neck and unbuttoning his shirt. Sirius licked a stripe all the way up his neck and around the shell of his ear.

“Prongs lent me his cloak,” Sirius said between kisses and nips, “to scope out the Slytherin girls’ dorm for Friday’s prank, and I saw this room I’d never seen before.” He finished unbuttoning Remus’ shirt and moved his mouth down the newly-exposed expanse of skin. “So I went in and-” He circled one pale brown nipple with his tongue, and Remus buried his hands in Sirius’ hair, needing more of his mouth. “And- James was there, with Evans, and they were-” He slid up Remus’ body and kissed his mouth again, grinding his hips, and his obvious erection against Remus’ own growing arousal. “Oh God, Moony, they were _fucking_ , and I couldn’t help but watch and it was so fucking hot, the two of them, right in front of me, and they couldn’t see me, and I was so hard that I nearly had a wank right the and there, but God I wanted to touch you,” He slid a hand down to Remus’ arse to rub their cocks together through their trousers, “and taste you, Moony.”

Sirius kissed him again, sliding their tongues together in slow desperation, and Remus pulled him towards his bed, pushing Sirius down on it and straddling him.

“Tell me what you saw.” Remus ground against Sirius’ erection, and Sirius’ breath caught in his throat.

“Oh Fuck Moony, don’t stop,” he said as Remus continued to slither against him with slow, circular motions of his hips.

“Tell me, what were they doing?” He thrust down against Sirius, who swore and bucked beneath him.

“They were, oh fuck, they were kissing when I walked in, really going at it up against a desk and then I was going to leave, oh God,” Sirius moaned as Remus reached between their bodies and unbuttoned the fly of his trousers, “But then Evans, she sank down to her knees and unzipped his trousers and fuck, she wrapped her little mouth around his cock, and James was moaning and clutching at her hair and telling her how good it felt in between moans and gasps and oh, I could see his prick disappearing between those pink lips of hers as her hand stroked the shaft and his bollocks and fuck, I was so hard just from watching I couldn’t touch myself because I was afraid I’d make a noise when I came, so I just watched her swallow him over and over, sucking him like a pro if his moans were any evidence.”

Remus pulled down his trousers and pants enough to release his throbbing cock and then slid down Sirius’ as well. Both boys hissed as their naked cocks finally touched, sliding together with exquisite friction.

“And then?” Remus purred in his boyfriend’s ear, and Sirius moaned wantonly and writhed against him deliciously.

“And then she pulled away and said, ‘I want you to fuck me now,’ in this low voice I’ve never heard before, and it went straight to my cock, and James’ too, because he lifted her onto the desk and pulled up her skirt and sank all the way into her, and she just _moaned_ and clutched at him and said, ‘yes, fuck me harder.’”

Remus wrapped a hand around both their pricks and stroked, arousal pooling in his belly with the heat of Sirius’ cock pressed against his in the tightness of his fist, and Sirius kissed him messily, moaning and gasping into his mouth, needing, wanting, _so good_.

“And he just kept thrusting into her while she moaned, his thick cock disappearing between her legs, and , ohgodyesthatsgood, and she was kissing him and clutching him and calling out, “yes, fuck me James!” and then she just bucked and sobbed and fuck, Remus, she was coming so fucking hard, gasping and crying out and shuddering and mmmm fuck it was hot, her head thrown back as he pounded into her and then he- Ohfuckinggod-” Sirius cried out and spurted over Remus’ fingers, heat splattering against his belly, cock pulsing against his, and then wrapped his own hand around Remus’ cock, fisting him with fast, hard strokes, and claiming his mouth and Remus moaned into his mouth and stiffened and _came_ with hot bursts of sensation rolling through him, throbbing and swirling and releasing in his belly.

“Fuck, Moony,” Sirius finally said as Remus lay boneless on top of him, stroking Remus’ hair and kissing his neck, “you’re a real kinky bastard sometimes.”

Remus kissed him, smiling against his mouth, “I don’t see you complaining about it.”


End file.
